O amor de um maia
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Após a prisão dos valar, finalmente Melkor começa a perceber que a fidelidade de Mairon não é pouca coisa. Slash Mairon X Melkor.
1. Chapter 1

_**O amor de um maia**_

 _Melkor POV_

Caio ao chão, cansado. Por pouco! Por um triz! Quando fui ver, estava gritando e chamando por nem sabia quem. Já nem sabia que havia aliados meus por aí!

Mas eles, estranhamente, vieram. Os balrogs. Eles lutaram contra Ungoliant e a sobrepujaram. Apesar de ter sobrevivido e descoberto que ainda há seres a meu favor, fiz duas descobertas bastante ruins. Uma delas é que não posso mais mudar de forma; tentei fazê-lo quando Ungoliant me atacou mas não consegui.

A outra é que estou mais fraco.

Sempre tive tanto poder à disposição que nunca pensei que ele pudesse diminuir ou decrescer. Mera ilusão. Não consegui derrotar sequer Ungoliant; eu, que anteriormente poderia derrotar a todos os Valar juntos caso quisesse!

Agora sequer consegui derrotar a uma aranha! Poderosíssima, munida do poder das Árvores, mas... uma aranha!

Respiro fundo algumas vezes antes de voltar meu olhar para cima e ver aos balrogs outra vez.

\- De onde... de onde vieram?

Gothmog, o líder deles, me faz uma reverência respeitosa e diz:

\- De Angband, meu senhor Melkor.

\- Angband? Mas... os valar não a destruíram?

\- Destruíram a superfície, mas não os porões e masmorras. Lá, muitos dos seus servos remanescentes se esconderam e após algum tempo reergueram a fortaleza.

\- Sério?! Eu quero ver isso de perto!

Gothmog, bem como os outros, me reverencia mais uma vez e todos me escoltam até minha antiga fortaleza. É incrível como parece maior e mais bela do que antes da minha prisão.

\- Quem foi que cuidou de tudo isso enquanto estive fora? - pergunto, o ar perplexo não deixando meus olhos.

Gothmog me olha como se eu estivesse perguntando algo tão óbvio quanto o resultado de dois mais dois.

\- Mairon.

\- Mairon ainda está aí?

\- Ele nunca saiu. Após a queda da fortaleza, passou por um curto período de luto e em seguida se pôs a trabalhar dia e noite. Ele fez com que os edain, os quais vivem menos e morrem mais frequentemente, nunca esquecessem seu nome.

Fico atônito por alguns segundos. Por muito tempo, pensei que ele teria ido embora. Afinal de contas, já havia conseguido o poder que almejava. Poderia até, já livre do meu jugo, ir para qualquer lugar até mesmo com alguns de meus antigos servidores e lá começar a uma nova e completamente sua fortaleza ou domínio.

Mas não. Ele preferiu ficar. Não havia ninguém forte o suficiente para retê-lo, e ele preferiu ficar.

Lembro involuntariamente das palavras que ele me proferia, ainda logo no começo.

"Te amo".

Será que é verdade mesmo? Será que é por isso que escolheu ficar?

Afasto o pensamento, ainda temeroso. Não posso confiar assim! Tenho de ver com meus próprios olhos.

Ando até a entrada da fortaleza e os guardas não acreditam. Os imortais lembram de mim, pois me viram ser preso. Agora estou mais abatido, porém ainda reconhecível - assim espero.

Vários deles logo vão até o encontro de Mairon e lhe declaram que voltei. Posso ouvir os brados daqui - são muitos.

E de repente - ouço a voz dele outra vez. Mairon...! Ele replica os servos, dizendo:

\- Ora, não me venha com bobagens! Eu saberia se ele estivesse liberto.

\- Mas senhor, ele está! Os gritos que escutamos noite passada... eram dele!

\- Hun? Ora, vejam só, se estiverem mentindo, os castigarei de forma exemplar!

A voz dele... é como água pura e cristalina para alguém que passou anos sedento. Mairon! Quantos séculos passei naquela prisão, apenas levando chicotada e escutando impropérios! Após isso, fingi por um tempo convivência pacífica com todos aqueles eldar aborrecidos - mas nenhum deles me agradava! Nenhum deles era fundamental a mim como você o é!

Mairon... de repente, escutar a sua voz me mostra o quão importante você é e sempre foi a mim.

Não demora muito pra que ele venha, a fim de averiguar o que os servos dizem. Vejo seus cabelos louros e luminosos dobrando a esquina - está esplêndido. Eu, preso num hröa, mais fraco, abatido, as mãos ainda doendo das queimaduras - e ele esplêndido. Magnífico como sempre, talvez mais.

E mesmo assim, mesmo eu tendo decaído e ele não, assim que coloca os olhos em mim, sua expressão é tomada do mais puro espanto, como se visse a alguém realmente magnífico - como fui no começo do mundo e agora não sou mais.

\- Ele realmente veio! E eu, que ainda sequer me ataviei!

E precisava de algum atavio? Sua beleza é tão esplêndida que não precisa de nenhum.

Ele vem até mim e, em vez de somente me reverenciar, joga-se com o rosto ao chão, não ousando me olhar nos olhos.

\- Seja bem vindo, ó Senhor de Angband!

Não respondo coisa alguma. Os demais servos bradam, aplaudindo, enquanto eu nada ouço. Apenas vejo a sua cabeleira loura estendida ao chão, enquanto ele não ousa se mover.

Ajoelho-me e, com a mão livre, toco seu ombro. Ele estremece, mas ainda demora pra me olhar. Após algum tempo, porém, ele ousa um olhar para meu rosto. E sorri enfim.

\- Seja bem vindo...!

\- Obrigado, Mairon. Como você está?

\- Eu... bem, na medida do possível! Estou bem... mas... o libertaram? O que ocorreu?

\- É uma longa história, meu belo servo. Creio que dois mil e novecentos anos devem dar uma longa história, tanto da minha quanto da sua parte. Venha. Vamos botar a conversa em dia.

Sendo assim, o chamo para uma sala contígua enquanto os demais servos continuam festejando a minha volta.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Fazia tempo que queria fazer uma dessas! É a volta do Melkinho da primeira prisão de três eras dos Valar._

 _Sobre a batalha do começo, seria contra a Ungoliant. Mais uma vez, não tive saco de narrar. Não gosto de narrar batalhas._

 _Em breve continuo!_

 _Beijos a todos e todas!_


	2. Chapter 2

II

Vamos até um aposento, a despeito de todos os brados e comemorações dos demais, e lá nos fechamos. Depois, tomo assento em uma cadeira e indico a outra para que se sente.

\- Temos muito o que falar. Me conte, o que ocorreu nesse meio tempo?

Mairon me fita por alguns segundos, certamente sem saber o que dizer. A minha vinda repentina o surpreendeu. Ele ainda não estava pronto para entregar a regência, certamente, e nem para dar conta do que se passou por aqui. Mas sua mente ágil logo encontra o fio da meada e ele começa.

A seguir, vejo todo um panorama de guerras, destruição, mas também de contenção, de reconstrução. Pelo que diz, Mairon trabalhou muito nestes anos. No começo teve de fingir que nada havia aqui, para que os intendentes dos valar não o pegassem. Depois, ele se juntou aos outros e simplesmente trabalhou. Reergueu Angband e pelo que vi ao aqui entrar, a fortaleza está maior do que antes.

Ao final do relato, sorrio.

\- Mairon, você parece ter evoluído muito no decorrer desses anos, não?

E é verdade. O brilho dos olhos dele está mais límpido, seu poder pessoal aumentou grandemente. E eu só decaí...! Como isso é possível? Ele sempre foi muito mais prudente do que eu...

Continuo:

\- Você está um pouco... quieto. O que tem?

\- É que depois de todos estes anos... mesmo para um ainu como eu... é como se meu senhor Melkor houvesse voltado dos mortos. É como se uma lenda se transformasse em realidade.

\- Não esperava mais a minha volta?

\- Esperava...! Todos os dias tal esperança me acalentava. Mas... vê-lo, agora, aqui... é bem diferente.

Mairon estende a mão para meu rosto e o toca, quase com assombro. Em seguida, sorri. Como se fosse quase um sonho muito bom ao me ver aqui.

\- Se me permite saber, senhor... o que ocorreu consigo em Valinor?

\- Ah, só aborrecimento. Na prisão, só desprezo, chicotada. Só! Depois de quase enlouquecer sozinho naquele inferno, Varda e Manwë me deram perdão. Vivi um tempo no meio dos eldar de Valinor. Povo tedioso! E aquele Fëanor então? Um porre. Fechou a porta de casa na minha cara, acredita?

\- Hun? Sério? Mas que desaforo!

\- Um imbecil, ele e aquela cambada de filhos dele. Não sei como a esposa o aguenta.

"Até aquele filho da puta casou e eu não", penso em meu íntimo, mas não revelo o pensamento a Mairon. Se ele souber que no íntimo sempre desejei me casar e agora somente não peço mais ninguém em casamento por medo da rejeição, pode usar isso pra me manipular. Sim, nem nele confio plenamente. Ele, que a mim é o mais confiável.

\- O que fez lá?

\- Ah, tentei conviver com os imbecis dos eldar. Mas não consegui. Detestei aquela raça de merda. Acredita que depois que os filhos nascem eles param de trepar? Acho que quem os ensinou assim foi Varda, que pela cara insossa não deve trepar há um bom tempo com o imbecil do meu irmão...

Mairon sorri discretamente ao me ouvir falar assim. Repentinamente eu lembro que em minha prisão não trepei com ninguém, pois jamais me dariam essa regalia. Em Valinor tampouco, não tenho o mínimo tesão em eldar aborrecidos e sem sal. Mas nele...

...nele, em Mairon, sempre tive muito tesão. Sem que ele espere, levanto e o tomo pelos cabelos. Não pra machucar, mas pra demonstrar controle.

\- Por falar em trepada... sabe há quanto tempo não dou uma?

\- Oh... meu senhor...!

\- Você deve ter se esbaldado na minha ausência, hein?

\- Mas é claro que não!

\- Como não, sua puta? Gostando de trepar como gostava, ia deixar de se aproveitar só porque eu estava longe!

\- Era diferente! Meu senhor estava ausente, eu precisava reerguer a fortaleza, não teria cabimento eu ficar ao desfrute com outrem enquanto havia tanto trabalho a fazer!

\- Em mais de dois mil anos deve ter havido um intervalinho pra você dar umazinha por aí...

\- Mas o meu senhor me disse, há muito tempo, ainda em Utumno, que caso eu fosse de outrem na cama, teria meu "fána" despido e seria enviado nu a Valinor...

Sim, é verdade. Ele lembra. E realmente, nu ou vestido, seria um castigo horrível voltar pra Valinor. Um local totalmente aborrecido, aquele!

\- Mas Mairon, aquilo era pra quando estava comigo! Quando tinha alguém pra satisfazer as suas vontades!

\- Não é justo. Não seria justo, uma vez que meu senhor não havia me dispensado formalmente das obrigações. Nem da fortaleza, e nem do dever para consigo... pois o que havia dito não se referia apenas a meu senhor Melkor em presença, mas também quando estivesse ausente; fosse um dia, um ano, mil anos, ou mesmo dois mil e novecentos anos do Sol, ou ainda trezentos anos das árvores.

\- Já não há mais árvores.

\- Não?!

\- Não. Mas essa história vou contar daqui há pouco. Veja, meu bem.

Ele sorri novamente, e eu retribuo. Sempre gostava quando eu o chamava de "meu bem" antes de eu ir preso.

\- Veja, meu bem - continuo - Fico feliz que tenha sido fiel aos meus desígnios. Mas não exigiria que ficasse quase três mil anos do sol sem ninguém. Você teria feito diferente caso soubesse que eu o dispensaria da obrigação?

\- Não. Eu só tenho olhos para o senhor Melkor!

Não acredito muito nisso, machucado e repisado que está meu coração. Acho que ele diz isso apenas pra me agradar. Acho até que deu umas trepadas avulsas mas não quer me contar. Enfim, deixa. Ao menos ele cuidou da fortaleza.

\- De qualquer forma, pensei que não estaria mais aqui.

\- Claro que estaria! Como dito antes, não fui dispensado de meus deveres...

\- Podia ter mentido, ido pra longe e ter feito família fora... na Terra Média, com todos esses eldar, há gente que nunca ouviu falar de mim, nem de sua corrupção, meu bem. Melian se casou com Thingol.

\- Casar com um elda! Preferiria de fato perder o "fána"!

\- Mas poderia ter ido...

\- Não. Não fui dispensado das obrigações, como disse antes. E além disso... onde teria mais servos a minha disposição que aqui?

\- É verdade. Você foi o manda-chuva enquanto eu estive fora.

\- E além do mais, já estou casado com o dever de Angband. Com a Escuridão. E - por que não dizer? - me sinto... de certa forma... casado com o senhor Melkor também.

Observo-o com certa surpresa. Isso foi uma "indireta-super-direta"? Ora, sua puta loira! Quer dar uma de "esposa" agora, depois de ter sido amante?

Mas é verdade. A devoção de Mairon é quase a de um consorte, e não de um amante qualquer. Ele se devota a mim quase como se eu fosse seu deus. Mas após ter dito o que disse, abaixa os olhos, um tanto quanto vexado. Como podem dizer que o corrompi, se ele foi tão leal por todo esse tempo? De fato, perto das hostes de eldar que vivem a brigar em Valinor, ele é praticamente incorrupto.

Sem mais resistir, tomo-o, sento-o em meu colo e o beijo na boca. Essa boca...! Há quanto tempo não a beijava! Mas logo me lembro de como é. Ele também. É como se nunca houvéssemos nos separados. Nos beijamos por muito tempo, como para matar mais uma sede da alma que do corpo.

\- Mairon...!

\- Meu senhor!

\- Tá, você estava sem ninguém. O dever falou mais alto. Mas agora o seu senhor voltou. Além de me entregar as chaves de Angband, como fez, deve entregar também o que é meu por direito. Dê-me seu corpo, Mairon. Vamos trepar, sua vadia!

Ele sorri, os olhos dourados faiscando. Tomo-o pelo braço e vamos até a banheira, onde tomarei um banho e mitigarei um pouco dessas feridas e enfim... a sede antiga de minha luxúria insatisfeita.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Essa dos elfos pararem de trepar após o nascimento dos filhos, quem declarou foi o próprio Tolkien. Também, sem anticoncepcional, como que ia fazer pra evitar filhos? Por isso o Fëanor tinha tantos._

 _Beijos a todos e todas!_


	3. Chapter 3

III

Dispo-me das roupas já amarrotadas pela viagem que empreendi até aqui e me deito na banheira, já previamente guarnecida com água quente. Ah...! Que bom. Só de me deitar aqui me sinto muito melhor.

Recosto-me à borda da banheira e respiro fundo, esticando as pernas. Foi realmente uma grande ausência...! Mas o que será que farão comigo por causa das silmarili? Sei que atraí a má sorte a mim novamente ao roubá-las mas... não resisti! São tão brilhantes e lindas.

Brilhantes e lindas como... ele.

Por falar nele, logo o vejo se despir e se juntar a mim na banheira. Está esplêndido, como já disse anteriormente; e agora nu, parece ainda mais.

Porém, apesar de ter dito a ele que queria trepar, agora me sinto surpreendentemente muito cansado. Ele vem para meus braços e me acaricia, mas o interrompo.

\- Hum... senhor...

\- Mairon, antes de a gente "finalizar" o negócio, quero que me faça uma massagem. Estou precisando relaxar, sabe? Desde a fuga com Ungoliant que não descanso. E agora preciso descansar periodicamente, uma vez que agora tenho um "hröa".

\- Tem um "hröa"? Que ocorreu para tal?

\- Ah... é uma história tão longa. Eu cismei de roubar a luz de Valinor das árvores de Yavanna e com isso acabei por me associar com Ungoliant.

\- A aranha?!

\- Sim. Fomos até as árvores e retiramos toda a luz delas. Ungoliant então se tornou forte e me ajudou a roubar as joias do tesouro de Formenos, o qual pertencia à família de Fëanor. Matei o pai dele também. E foda-se! Matei.

\- Mas meu senhor... podia ter feito tudo de forma mais discreta! Se viesse para cá e me procurasse, assim que saísse da prisão, eu poderia lhe oferecer um plano de ação muito mais eficaz no que concernesse a poupá-lo de futuros desgostos! Agora toda Valinor deve estar atrás de si...

-É, eu sei, fui impulsivo de novo. Mas, meu bem... eu não resisti! Veja essas joias!

Mostro as silmarili a ele, e os olhos de Mairon brilham ao vê-las.

\- São deveras lindas! O que vai querer fazer com elas?

\- Uma coroa de ferro. Quero-as engastadas na coroa e então a usarei para todos saberem quem é o Senhor dos Destinos de Arda! Quero que a forje pra mim, meu bem.

\- Compreendo. Mas... o que aconteceu com a Ungoliant?

\- Ela quis todo o tesouro de Formenos pra ela. Acabei entregando, uma vez que só as silmarili me interessavam.

Mairon vira os olhos. Certamente em sua mente metódica ele teria um plano muito mais conciso e racional para conseguir todas as joias sem perder nenhuma e sequer sem arranhar a minha reputação em Valinor. Mas enfim; o que está feito, está feito.

\- Só que ela quis as silmarili também - continuo - Pois não dei! Ela então quis lutar comigo e me prendeu numa gigantesca teia!

\- E meu senhor a venceu.

\- Não! Pior que não! Eu não conseguiria sair, caso não houvesse gritado e os balrogs não tivessem escutado.

\- Oh, sei... aquele grito era de fato seu.

\- Sim. Mas me incomoda grandemente saber que não consegui vencê-la! Eu enfraqueci, Mairon.

Ele me fita com os olhos pensativos. Acho que sabe porque enfraqueci, mas não quer dizer, ou teme me desagradar.

\- De qualquer forma - diz ele - Por que procurou a uma aranha em vez de... a mim? Se tivesse me procurado, tudo teria se saído melhor. Eu, que o esperei fielmente por tanto tempo...

\- É que ela já tinha ambição nesse aspecto, meu bem.

\- Ela tinha, mas quase estragou tudo! Eu sei cuidar melhor dos negócios de meu senhor do que uma reles aranha!

\- Está com ciúmes de Ungoliant, Mairon?

Ele me fita surpreso, e em seguida abaixa os olhos dourados.

\- Não é bem ciúme. É que... ela estragou tudo! Quando meu senhor não me escuta, sempre dá nisso...

\- Verdade. Você edifica e eu acabo por destruir. Mas enfim, o que fiz, está feito. Faça-me a massagem.

Com a devoção que usualmente se tem por um deus, Mairon toma dos sais de banho e de óleos aromáticos e passa a me massagear. Tal massagem, com o tempo, porém, fica mais parecida com uma carícia longa e pungente. Oh, Mairon...

Fecho os olhos, enlevado. No entanto, sem que eu possa controlar, começo a ficar excitado, já me sentindo enrijecer no meio das pernas. Mairon, sua puta... já me deixou assim!

Ele, é claro, se dá conta do efeito da massagem e sorri.

\- Ora vejam... até que sou bem eficaz.

Sem cerimônias, ele passa a me beijar no peito, nos ombros, e começa a descer pelo abdômen, me acaricia as coxas... e enfim chupa a meu membro já duro - sem que eu sequer precise pedir ou ordenar. Gosta mesmo de um pau, ele!

\- Huuun, Mairon...!

Ele nada responde e continua chupando. Arranha de leve as minhas coxas com suas unhas grandes e em seguida acaricia meu saco escrotal. E depois quer que eu acredite que ficou sem ninguém, sabendo chupar desse jeito...!

\- Oh...!

Ele não para, ao passo em que eu tomo de sua loura cabeça e empurro meu membro para dentro da garganta dele. Ele parece engasgar por um momento, mas é maia portador de "fána" e por isso não precisa respirar.

No entanto, quando a coisa começa a "esquentar" mais, retiro sua cabeça do contato com meu pau. Ele me olha frustrado.

\- Meu senhor...!

\- Estava gostando do sabor da minha rola, sua puta?

\- Eu gosto do seu prazer...! De dar prazer a meu senhor! Por que me priva disto?

\- Porque ainda não quero gozar. Precisamos completar o serviço, mas quero que seja no quarto. Vamos!

Sendo assim, nos enxugamos do banho, vestimos robes e vamos até o quarto. Quando saio, porém, Mairon dá mostras de querer arrumar o banheiro.

\- Não posso me dar ao luxo de ter prazer enquanto há serviço a fazer!

\- Oh, Mairon! Deixe isso pros servos menores fazerem!

\- Não. Como se trata da banheira de meu senhor Melkor, eu cuido pessoalmente dela. Fiz isso com seus aposentos particulares por todos esses anos!

\- Sério?

\- Sim. Das suas coisas eu cuido pessoalmente, se me permite.

\- Ora... se tem tanto gosto assim, que cuide! Fique feliz. Mas não demore, hein?

\- Certamente não demorarei!

Deixo-o sozinho no banheiro e vou até o quarto, me despindo do robe e imaginando-me já possuindo com ardor seu corpo quente e dourado.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Saurita com ciúmes da aranha rsssss! Po Saurita, é só uma aranha... o Melkor não é zoófilo!_

 _Capítulo que vem, o lemon completo, finalmente - que esses dois devem de tar que não se aguentam mais pra se pegar. Rs!_

 _Beijos a todos e todas!_


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Como havia me prometido, ele não tarda. Logo se encontra aqui, vestido também com seu robe. Como o banheiro já estava limpo antes de usarmos, creio que ele não precisou fazer muita coisa para colocar tudo em ordem lá. Sorrio a ele, lembrando da anterior felação, e o chamo para se deitar comigo. Ele vem, sorrindo, e logo começamos a nos beijar. Retiro seu robe e sinto sua pele ainda fresca do banho.

Pego em sua bunda e a aperto com força. Ele geme na minha boca, ainda a me beijar. A seguir, tiro meu robe e coloco seu corpo embaixo do meu. Tão quente... tão bom.

Beijo sua pele dourada com ardor, querendo matar a luxúria que me consumiu por todo esse tempo sem ser satisfeita. Olho pro seu pau já bem duro e penso: será que não foi mesmo de mais ninguém? Ou será que mentiu? Eu sei que seria um disparate exigir abstinência dele por três mil anos, mas... bem, a minha foi forçada. E a dele? Seria ainda pior, uma vez que ele estava livre.

Tento não pensar nisso. Bobagem, o que passou passou. Assim como ele me chupou na banheira, logo tomo a seu membro, que apesar de não tão grande quanto o meu também não é pouca coisa, e o coloco na boca, sentindo seu gosto plenamente. Ele geme, deliciado. Gostaria que os servos e soldados que ele comanda, usualmente o vendo tão controlado e metódico, pudessem vê-lo se entregar às próprias emoções desse jeito...

\- Meu senhor...!

Continuo chupando, logo sentindo as mãos deles segurarem minha cabeça enquanto ele se empurra para dentro de minha boca. Isso...! É assim que eu gosto de te ver, Mairon. Completamente entregue a mim.

Quando ele começa a gemer mais alto, no entanto, paro tudo e subo em cima dele. Seu rosto está corado e, mais uma vez, apresenta frustração. Ele quer logo, não é? Pois então vai ter.

Tomo a meu membro duro, com algo da seiva lubrificante já saindo dele, e intento encaixar em sua entradinha apertada e quente, porém ele coloca a mão em meu ombro.

\- Meu senhor Melkor...

\- Hun?

\- Eu... faz muito tempo que não faço isso.

Não creio. Bem agora, na hora "h", os dois excitados até a alma, vai arregar só porque não cede o "dito cujo" faz tempo! Mas nem na primeira vez em que veio aqui ele foi assim¹; se entregou de cara!

\- Sim?

\- Eu gostaria de pedir um favor a si.

Vai falar pra meter depois. Não acredito! É claro que seria terrível forçá-lo e eu não desejo fazê-lo, uma vez que ele sempre se entregou de livre e espontânea vontade - e com tamanho gozo que sempre me surpreendeu. Mas admito que não será fácil parar com tudo agora, apenas um pouco antes de consumar o ato!

\- Diga. Fez tanta coisa boa na fortaleza, que não teria como eu negar algo razoável.

\- Pode... por favor... tomar-me com um pouco mais de cuidado do que usualmente fazia no passado?

Sorrio, aliviado. É só isso? Então ele vai dar de qualquer forma? Que bom!

\- Não costumava me pedir isso, Mairon.

\- É que... no começo eu não sabia como meu senhor poderia ser... "ofensivo" no sexo, se é que me entende. Agora eu sei como pode ser. Portanto... apenas peço isso.

\- Entendo. Está bem, apenas deixe-me buscar algo no banheiro!

Vou até o lavabo e de lá pego o óleo aromático e vou até ele. Abro bem suas pernas, deixando-as flexionadas. Sua entradinha gostosa fica exposta a mim, bem como seu membro duro despontando. É uma visão deleitosa, sem dúvida, e difícil de resistir a ela. Porém, me controlo. Umedeço os dedos com o óleo e passo primeiro por fora de sua entradinha, depois coloco um dedo dentro dele.

\- Huuun...!

\- Está bom assim, minha puta?

Passo a fazer vai-e-vem nele, e ele morde os lábios de prazer. Logo coloco mais um dedo e alcanço a próstata dele, ao que ele geme mais alto.

\- Melkor...!

Sorrio, maravilhado. Ele até mesmo se esqueceu das formalidades de "senhor" e etc...

Retiro os dedos e passo a lamber a sua entradinha várias vezes. Hum, como eu desejo isso...! Mas vou torturá-lo mais um pouco. Em breve, sinto sua cavidade contrair-se algumas vezes, indicando que ele está passando a um patamar mais avançado da situação. Levanto novamente e me deito por cima dele outra vez, o acariciando no rosto e nos cabelos.

\- Hum, meu bem... você não pode dizer que não fui cuidadoso.

Logo depois, encosto a ponta do pau na entradinha dele e ele abre mais as pernas, como se fosse pra me receber melhor. E sem mais cerimônias, introduzo meu membro inteiro dentro dele, de uma vez. Sem esperá-lo se acostumar. Sem mais nada. Já tive muitas cerimônias nas preliminares; o resto do ato será ao mais perfeito e típico "estilo Melkor".

Naturalmente, ele grita de dor e aferra as longas unhas em minhas costas. Fazia tempo que não levava rola, sua puta? Pois sim... de repente, com uma curiosidade mórbida pra saber se mentiu ou não, resolvo olhar em seu "fairë" para ver se teve outros. Sei que isso é sórdido... mas a curiosidade fala mais alto. E se teve? Devo condená-lo por ter mentido?

Mas não. Ele não mentiu. Não tem nada mesmo! Mas que coisa! Sei que ele pode alterar o seu registro de "fairë" para outrem, mas é impossível alterar tal registro para alguém com quem já se deitou antes - como é o meu caso.

Pobre maia! Vive só pra mim desde que veio até aqui!

Sem mais resistir, começo a me mover, sentindo a sua cavidade quente e apertada a me envolver o membro. Hun, Mairon...! Parece estar ainda mais gostoso do que antes!

\- Minha puta...!

\- Oh, meu senhor...!

Continuo metendo, indo e voltando dentro dele, e apesar de estar em franco movimento, é como se minha luxúria apenas aumentasse em vez de diminuir. Tento descarregar a tensão ao beijá-lo na boca, chupar seu pescoço, morder seus ombros. Mas o desejo só aumenta.

Ele, então, se libera de maneira esplendorosa. Aperta a meus quadris com suas pernas, empurra-se contra minha ereção e geme gostoso, cada vez mais intensamente.

\- Hun...!

Começo a meter com mais força, apertando-o em meus braços e fazendo com que fique totalmente submetido à minha vontade dessa maneira. Ele aferra mais uma vez as unhas em minhas costas, aperta os olhos e, num gemido derradeiro, goza enfim. Sua seiva molha nossos abdômens e ele se treme todo em meus braços.

Repentinamente, paro os movimentos. Ele me olha, surpreso.

\- Meu senhor...

\- Agora que gozou, já está satisfeito, não? Posso agora gozar fora de você...

\- Oh, não!

E num ato de desespero, de terror, ele toma a meus braços e literalmente implora para que eu não faça isso.

\- Não, meu senhor, não! Oh, por favor, goze em mim!

\- Mas por que isso é tão importante-

\- Goze em mim, por favor! Eu faço o que quiser, mas goze em mim!

\- Mairon...

\- Goze em mim!

Seus olhos dourados estão tão flébeis, que me afetam de forma inexorável.

\- Ora, está bem!

Sendo assim, retomo os movimentos; e ele, que há pouco gozou, reage com um tesão enorme. Me abraça e volta a se mover loucamente contra meu pau. E qual não é minha surpresa ao perceber que não muito depois ele goza de novo. Ao sentir novamente as contrações de sua cavidade em meu membro, não aguento e o penetro mais algumas vezes antes de gozar dentro dele, como tanto queria.

\- Ah...!

Gozo bastante, enfim mitigando meu desejo. Desabo sobre ele, respirando com em grandes haustos, e ele permanece abraçado a mim.

De repente, Mairon começa a me beijar os ombros. Depois, o pescoço. Enfim o rosto. E com uma força surpreendente, inverte nossas posições, ficando por cima de mim e me cobrindo todo com beijos.

\- Hun... Melkor, Melkor...!

\- O que é isso, Mairon?

\- Tanto tempo sem meu adorado vala!

\- Calma, Mairon!

\- Calma, não! É meu!

E cada vez mais ele me abraça e beija com mais intensidade. De repente, vai até minhas mãos e as beija também. E toma um susto.

\- Oh! Quem fez isso com suas mãos? Ainda não havia reparado!

\- Ahn... fui eu mesmo.

\- Como?

\- Ao pegar as silmarili, elas me queimaram.

\- Elas queimam?

\- Sim. Ao menos aos que tem "más intenções", como diz a lenda.

\- Mas eu as peguei em mãos e não me queimaram.

\- Hun? Quando?

\- O senhor as deixou no banheiro, enquanto se banhava. Eu as guardei dentro de uma cômoda e fechei a mesma com minha magia.

Miro a ele assombrado. Se nem as silmarili o queimaram, isso significa...

...que eu realmente não o corrompi. Que coisa! Ele faz tudo para me fazer feliz, pensando em mim e não em si, por isso não se queima.

Tomo-o em meus braços e vamos ao banho outra vez. Lá, fazemos amor de novo, e eu digo, talvez num arroubo de impulsividade (que me é bem comum) que caso não fôssemos ainur e ele fosse mulher, gostaria de fazer um filho nele. Mairon me olha com certa estranheza.

\- Um filho, eu...!

\- Sim. Qual o problema?

\- Não daria certo.

\- Pois eu gostaria de ter um filho seu.

Ele sorri, talvez não pensando mais muito nisso justamente pela impossibilidade de sermos pais, uma vez que além de sermos dois homens, somos ainur.

Nos próximos dias, somos vistos muito juntos, sempre um com o outro. Todos sabiam que éramos amantes antes de eu ser preso, porém passei tanto tempo fora, que tais cenas pra eles se tornaram inusitadas.

Agora, com "hröa", preciso dormir mais frequentemente. Ele dorme ao meu lado e faz questão de me fazer o que chama de "carinho". Após tanto tempo sozinho naquela prisão, finalmente cedo aos seus encantos e assumo que gosto, sim, quando me faz isso. Ele sorri, satisfeito.

Um dia desses, pouco antes de dormir, digo:

\- Hun, Mairon... tive medo de que ao voltar, não te visse mais aqui.

\- Oh, não...

\- Não sei o que faria sem o seu auxílio. Mas quando o vi, fiquei ainda mais temeroso de que não fosse gostar de mim.

\- Não gostar? Por que?!

\- Porque estou com um "hröa", com as mãos queimadas e mais fraco.

\- Ora...! Mas sempre será o escolhido de meu coração. Eu sempre estarei aqui a si...

Ao ouvir isso, mesmo sabendo que lá fora há diversas hostes de eldar querendo me ver morto pelo que fiz, aconchego-me perto do corpo de meu maia e, num dos poucos momentos de paz que posso ter, adormeço entre seus beijos e abraços.

 _FIM_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _¹Vide a fic "Olhos de Fogo"._

 _Sobre o filho, como Mairon tem "fána", no futuro se transforma em mulher e acaba emprenhando de qualquer modo - mesmo sendo ainu. Vide a fic "Maternidade". E assim Melkinho realiza seu sonho de ser pai, além do sonho de casar - que ele realiza nessa mesma fic._

 _Sobre a insistência do Sauron pro Melkor gozar nele, vide a fic "A Força". Melkinho dispersava fogo negro ao transar, e o Sauron pegava tudo pra ele. Mas tinha que gozar nele._

 _Por isso Melkor, que dispersava fogo negro não só no Mairon mas em toda Arda, estava mais fraco - e o maia, sabendo conservar o seu poder, só havia evoluído e ficado ainda mais forte._

 _Por isso também que o Sauron ficou abstinente - se ele transasse com qualquer um mais fraco que ele, seria ele próprio a dispersar poder. Como mais forte que ele nas proximidades só tinha o Melkor..._

 _Tá vendo, até na hora do lemon o Mairon é metódico e racional. Rs!_

 _É isso aí! Mais uma angbang completa!_ _  
_

 _Beijos a todos e todas!_


End file.
